02 Stycznia 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Dziś w programie 7.05 "Nadzieja ma kolor zielony" - reportaż 7.25 Jest taki dzień 8.20 Tatrzańskie opowieści - Pies ratownika 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Orawa w Sapporo - program dla dzieci 9.45 "Robinson Crusoe" - film animowany prod. włosko-węgierskiej 11.10 TLP - twoja lista przebojów 11.25 Gość w dom - Zakopane 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 "Georgia Południowa: Wyspa dziesięciu milionów ponmików" - film przyrodniczy prod. japońsko-kanadyjskiej 13.00 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości: Aldo Nicolai - "To nie była piąta" (premiera) 14.00 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co - teleturniej 14.30 W Starym Kinie: "Mysz, która ryknęła" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1959) 15.55 Wartość gór - reportaż 16.20 Wspomnienie o Jerzym Jurandocie (2) - Inne czasy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Jaka to melodia?" -quiz 17.50 "Tata a Marcin powiedział" - Pasja kolekcjonerska 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Flesz - Wiadomości oraz Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Smerfy: Najsmerfniejszy dzień w roku" - film anim. prod. belgijsko-amerykańskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Perry Mason i zły duchy"- film fab. prod. USA 21.50 Horoskop Polska 98 22.20 MdM 23.00 "Kochanek" - film fab. prod. franc. (1991) 0.55 "Zimny pot" - film fab. prod. USA (1993) 2.25 "Klan" - telenowela TVP (powt.) 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Multihobby 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Kocham Lucy" (8/13) -serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Nieujarzmiona Afryka" (14/24) - "Duma jest głodna" - serial przyrodniczy prod. francuskiej 10.00 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 10.25 Skąd nasz ród - Zima - program poetycko-muzyczy 11.00 "Jubileusz" - film fab. prod. franc. (1994) 12.25 Te Deum na głosy solowe, chór i orkiestrę Krzysztofa Pendereckiego (stereo) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Nisko latające anioły (Pospieszalscy) - film dok. 14.20 Clipol 14.50 Powitanie 15.05 Teatr dla Dzieci - Jewgienij Szwarc "Czerwony kapturek" 15.30 film dok. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zwierzęta wokół nas - podaj łapę 16.35 Szalone liczby 17.05 "Cosby" (14) - "Czas Lucasa" - serial kom. prod. USA 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 "Złotopolscy" - serial TVP 19.35 Ale heca 20.00 Śpiewający telefon 2 20.30 "A teraz Suzan" - serial komediowy prod. USA 21.00 "Stulecie zwykłych ludzi" (13-ost.) - "Rok 1948. Wielki boom" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Optimus sport telegram 22.45 "Mistrz deskorolki" - film fab. prod. USA (1989) 0.30 Odjazdy'97: O.N.A i T. Love (stereo) 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Co mnie gryzie? - Podsumowanie roku 1997 8.50 Dom - sprawy małe i duże 10.00 Czerwone pantofelki - film anim. 10.30 Herkules - film anim. 11.20 100% live - Perfect 11.50 Pogarda (145/152) 12.35 Stara miłość nie rdzewieje - komedia obycz. prod. franc. 14.10 Sport w "Trójce": Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 14.40 Vademecum petenta 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Lucky Luke (26/26) 15.35 Inne sprawy, inni ludzie, inne światy (26/26) - serial 16.05 Huckleberry Finn i przyjaciele 16.30 45 minut - Przeboje Roku 17.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - mag. publ.-kulturalny 17.30 E O L - Elbląsko-Olsztyński Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.30 Pogarda (146/152) 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Rockowe rewolucje - serial 20.00 Zaginiony listonosz (1/3) - mini serial, komedia obycz. prod. ang. 20.55 Jerry Lee Lewis - opowieść o rock & rollu - film dokumentalny 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.30 Anastazja (19/36) - serial 22.55 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.05 Alfabet polskich rzek: A jak Angrapa 23.25 Koncerty letnie "Jedynki": "Szczęśliwej drogi już czas" - Ryszard Rynkowski 24.15 Zakończenie programu. Polsat 6.00 Muzyka 8.00 "Riffifi w Panamie" - film sens. prod. franc. (1966) 9.45 Przerywnik satyryczny 10.00 "Żar młodości" - serial obycz. prod. USA 10.55 "Miejsce w słońcu" - film obycz. prod. USA (1951) 13.10 "I kto to mówi! 2" - komedia prod. USA (1990) 14.30 "Mama się zmniejsza!" - komedia prod. USA (1981) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Idole nastolatków - prog. rozryw. 16.45 "La Bamba" - mm muzycz. prod. USA (1987) 18.45 Informacje 19.00 "Piramida strachu" - film kryminalny prod. USA (1985) 20.50 Lotto 21.00 "Ameryka w potrzasku" (1/2) - dramat prod. franc. (1986) 22.45 "Joe Kidd" - western prod. USA (1972) 22.55 Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 0.25 Nowy Rok z Playboyem 2.10 Muzyka 4.05 Zakończenie TVN 6.00 Ciężko ranne pantofle 8.00 Filmy animowane 9.00 Między kuchnią... 9.15 Pacific Drive - serial 9.50 Twoje pieniądze 10.00 Telesklep 10.15 Anna - telenowela 11.15 Poczta pani Edyty 11.30 Radiowe życie 12.05 Kryptonim Prosiaczek - serial 12.30 Mini Playback Show 13.30 Auto, auto 14.00 Odkrywcy - dok. 14.30 Twój problem, nasza głowa - progr. dla dzieci 15.15 Califomia Dreams 15.40 Szkolny odlot 16.05 Szkoła złamanych... 16.30 Pacific Drive 16.55 Beverly HiIls 90210 17.45 600 sekund życia 18.00 TVN Fakty regionalne 18.15 Pogodowa ruletka 18.30 Bajer w Bel Air 19.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej 19.30 TVN Fakty - wyd. gł. 20.00 Sport 20.05 Niebezpieczny żart - film sens. prod. USA 22.00 Supergliny 22.30 TVN Fakty Kropka nad i 23.00 TVN Fakty regionalne 23.15 Mike hammer - serial 0.05 Noc, patefon... 1.25 Raz kozie śmierć - magazyn 1.55 NBA: Detroit Pistons - Toronto Raptors RTL 7 7.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 7.35 7 dzieciakom 8.20 Słodka dolina 8,45 Sunset Beach 9.30 Blue Skies - komedia muzycz. 11.15 Wspólnicy 11.40 Za rok, o tej samej porze - komedia prod. USA 13.45 Progr. rozrywkowy 14.30 Na sygnale - angielski serial obycz. 15.24 7 dzieciakom 16.15 Słynne ucieczki - franc. serial dok. z 1972 r. 17.15 Słodka dolina 17.35 Wspólnicy - serial komediowy 18.50 7 minut 19.00 Na sygnale - angielski serial obyczajowy 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 More American Graffiti - film 21.55 7 minut 22.05 Nawiedzona gospoda - horror prod. USA 23.45 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial 0.35 Lambada - film muzyczny TV Polonia 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.10 Jestem - Hanna Banaszak 7.55 Przechodzenie po lodzie - reportaż 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 9.15 Wigilia w lesie - film anim. dla dzieci 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.40 Rodziny i miasta - Rodzina Płonów 10.10 Pierścień i róża - film kostium. prod. polskiej 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia prod. polskiej 13.45 Biografie: Wspomnienia o Julianie Tuwimie - reportaż 14.40 Wszędzie trochę serca się zostawiło - reportaż 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury ludowej 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 16.30 Rodziny i miasta - Rodzina Płonów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 17.30 Mazi w Gondolandii - lekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci 17.35 Tata, a Marcin powiedział 17.45 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 18.15 Pokój 107 (4/13) - serial pol. 18.45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.15 Dobranocka: Film pod strasznym tytułem - film anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Ekstradycja (1/6) - Polski serial sens., 1995 20.55 Paradajz - film dok. 21.45 Chanson Festiwal - recital 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Chanson Festiwal - recital 0.00 Porozmawiajmy 0.50 Film pod strasznym tytułem - film anim. dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.30 Pokój 107 - serial pol. (powt.) 2.00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 2.30 Panorama 3.00 Ekstradycja - serial pol. (powt.) 3.55 Paradajz - film dok. (powt.) 4.45 Chanson Festiwal - recital 5.30 Rodziny i miasta - Rodzina Płonów 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie 6.30 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny Canal + 7.00 Kroniki Seifelda 7.30 Diabelski młyn 8.00 (K) Ameryka lat 50. Sprzedaż po amerykańsku - film dok. 8.55 (K) Dziewczyna gangstera - komedia sensac. prod. USA 10.30 (K) Ciocia Mame - komedia prod. USA, 1994 12.55 (K) Rycerze kanciastego stołu - serial 14.50 (K) Demon zarazy - fUm dok. 15.35 (K) Niech żyje królowa - kanadyjska baśń filmowa, 1995 17.35 (K) Hey, Arnold - serial 18.00 Diabelski młyn 18.35 Kroniki Seifelda 19.00 Nie przegap 19.10 Aktualności filmowe 19.35 Świat wg Dave'a 20.00 (K) Wystrzałowe dziewczyny - western prod. USA, 1994 21.40 (K) Żyleta - film sersacyjny produkcji USA, 1996 23.15 (K) Duckman 23.40 (K) Konflikt namiętności - film erotyczny prod. USA, 1996 01:15 Uczniowska balanga - film USA 02:55 Król olch - dramat niemiecko-angielsko--francusko-polski 04:50 Camilla - film kanadyjsko-angielski 06:25 Duchy, zjawy, upiory - film HBO 8.50 Prezydent - dramat obyczajowy 11.05 Pod niebem Henrietty - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 12.55 Digger - dramat obyczajowy 14.30 Serfujący Ninja - film przygodowy, USA 1993 16.00 Noce i dnie (1): Bogumił i Barbara - dramat obyczajowy TVP 18.10 Na planie filmu: Teoria spisku - film dokumentalny 20.00 Pożeracze czasu (2) - film s.f. 21.35 Co się wydarzyło w Madison County - melodramat, USA 1995 23.50 Koszmar z ulicy wiązów 4: Władca snów - horror, USA 1988 1.25 Niecny proceder - thriller, USA 1994 PTK 2 17.00 Jak w bajce - filmy dla dzieci 17.30 Bobaskowo - serial anim. 18.00 74.5 Nowa Fala - serial obyczajowy 18.40 Bomba w górę - magazyn wyścigów konnych 19.10 WIZJER PeTeKa 2 - magazyn nowości filmowych 19.40 Z planu filmowego 20.00 Żywy cel - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 21.30 Dookoła świat - magazyn krajoznawczy 22.00 A jednak najlepszy - film obyczajowy, USA 23.30 Reakcja ciała - dreszczowiec, USA 1992 Eurosport 08.30 Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Granada - Dakar '98 09.00 Piłka nożna: Europejskie puchary 11.00 Automobilizm: Rajdy samochodów terenowych na Islandii 11.30 Automobilizm: Rajd 12.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni - konkurs w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 14.00 Kulturystyka: Zawody w Kapsztadzie 15.00 (P) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ juniorów 17.30 Piłka nożna: ME '96 w Anglii 19.30 (P) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ juniorów 21.30 Boks: Walki zawodowców 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd 23.00 Kręgle: Golden Tour '98 24.00 Funboard: Zawody w Stambule 01.00 Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 07.00 Motobike - magazyn 08.30 Superkibic - teleturniej (powt.) 09.15 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci 10.15 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji 11.15 Z archiwum sportu: Idole 12.15 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 13.15 Superkibic - teleturniej (powt.) 14.00 Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka 16.15 Trans World Sport 17.15 Futbol amerykański: NFL 17.45 Koszykówka: NBA (Vancouver Grizzlies - Philadelphia 76ers) 18.45 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Lipsku 23.30 Football Mundial - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 24.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 01.00 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn 02.30 Z archwium sportu: Galeria sław RTL 2 06.45 Znak wydry - film przygodowy, USA 1994 08.15 Twórca - komedia, USA 1985 10.05 Banzai Runner - film sensacyjny 11.35 Goldilocks and the Three Bears - baśń filmowa, USA 1995 13.05 Znak wydry - film przygodowy 14.40 Komandos w spódnicy - komedia, USA 1989 16.20 Youngblood - dramat obyczajowy 18.20 Eye of the Storm 3 & 4 - film szpiegowski, W. Bryt. 1995 20.00 RTL2 News 20.15 M.A.N.T.I.S. - pilot serialu 22.05 Freeway - thriller, USA 1987 23.40 Dead on Sight - thriller, USA 1994 01.20 Private Obsession - thriller, USA 03.20 Bum Rap - film obyczajowy POLSAT 2 07:00 Dance Jump - program muzyczny 07:30 HALOGRA!MY 08:00 TV Shop 08:30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (44) - serial ani- mowany 09:00 Power Rangers (21) - serial dla młodzieży 09:30 Domek na prerii (176) - serial obyczajowy 10:30 McGyver (9) - serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 11:13 żar młodości (353) - kanadyjski serial oby- czajowy 12:30 Dwa oblicza miłości (33) - telenowela ar- gentyńska 13:30 TV Shop 14:00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program muzycz- no-rozrywkowy 14:30 Dżana Top - program muzyczny 15:00 MUTE - program muzyczny 15:30 HALOGRA!MY 16:00 Domek na prerii (177) serial obyczajowy 16:55 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (45) - serial ani- mowany 17:25 Power Rangers (22) - serial dla młodzieży 17:50 Informacje 18:00 McGyver (10) - serial sensacyjno-przygo- dowy 19:00 żar młodości (353) - serial obyczajowy 19:50 Informacje 20:00 Dwa oblicza miłości (34) - telenowela 21:00 Dynastia (77) - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Program informacyjny CNN News 22:30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program muzycz- no-rozrywkowy 23:00 EMMT - program muzyczny 23:30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 00:30 Cosmix - program muzyczny 01:00 TV Shop 01:25 Program na sobotę TEDE 08:30 TeDe zaprasza - magazyn 08:40 Telewizyjny sklepik Leona - ma- gazyn 09:00 Mary Bell - serial animowany 09:30 Biały lew Kimba - serial animo- wany 10:00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 11:00 Grace w opałach - serial 11:30 Czas dla Wrocławia - rozmowa 12:15 Wczoraj - magazyn 12:30 Rośnij zdrowo - magazyn 13:00 Telegazeta 15:40 Telewizyjny sklepik Leona 16:00 Mary Bell - serial animowany 16:30 Biały lew Kimba - serial 17:00 Grace w opałach - serial 17:30 iTD - wiadomości lokalne 18:00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 18:50 ITP - interpretacje - tematy, pole- miki 19:00 Samoloty Luftwafle - serial 20:00 Ziemia 2 - serial 21:00 iTD - wiadomości lokalne 21:30 łowy na człowieka - dramat oby- czajowy USA 23:15 iTD - wiadomości lokalne 23:50 O północnej godzinie - film sen- sacyjny USA 01:20 Program na sobotę WOT 08:00 Kurier Poranny 08:15 Wiarus - magazyn 08:30 TV POLONIA - retransmisja 12:15 Pocahontas - film animowany 13:10 Gangsterzy i filantropi - komedia kryminalna polska (1963) 14:35 świat wokół nas - cykl 14:55 Wiadomości Kuriera 15:00 Gramy w tenisa - poradnik 15:10 TVR: Lucky Luke (26/26) 15:35 TVR: Inne sprawy, inni ludzie, inne światy (26/26) - serial 16:00 TVR: Huckleberry Finn i przyjaciele 16:35 Historia z myszką i komputerem 17:10 Regionalny informator kulturalny 17:30 Ciechanowskie wydarzenia roku '97 18:00 Warszawiak Roku '97 - prezentacja 18:10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski/Telewizyjny Kurier Województw 18:30 TVR: Pogarda (146/152) 19:20 Hej kolęda, kolęda - teleturniej 19:30 TVR: Rockowe rewolucje - serial 20:00 TVR: Zaginiony listonosz (1/3) - mini serial, komedia obycz. prod. ang. 20:50 TVR: Jerry Lee Lewis - opowieść o rock & rollu - film dokumentalny 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:50 życie w architekturze 22:20 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 22:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:50 VI Wielka Orkiestra świątecznej Pomocy - zapowiedź 23:00 Sport w WOT - informacje 23:10 Artyści dla Monserat - koncert 00:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 00:50 Program na sobotę SAT 1 12:00 Vera w południe - talkshow 13:00 Sonja - talkshow 14:00 McGyver - serial sensacyjny 15:00 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - se- rial SF 16:00 Słoneczny patrol - serial 17:00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17:30 Magazyn regionalny 18:00 BLITZ - magazyn 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn in- formacyjny 18:50 Aktualności sportowe 19:00 Ukochane siostry - serial 19:30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20:15 J.A.G. Wojskowe Biuro śledcze - serial sensacyjny 21:15 Millennium - serial sensacyjny 22:15 Jednoosobowy oddział - film sen- sacyjny USA 1979 23:55 Siła zabójców - film sensacyjny RTL 14:00 Bärbel Schäfer - Zagraniczni prze- stępcy precz z Niemiec? 15:00 Ilona Christen: Mężczyźni ze skut- kiem ubocznym 16:00 Hans Meiser: Dzikie serca - mło- de, gniewne dzieciaki 17:00 Jeopardy! - quiz 17:30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regio- nalny 18:30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn gwiazd 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv - magazyn 19:40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20:15 Mini Playback Show 21:15 Urząd - serial komediowy 21:45 Mad About You - serial 22:15 Life! Radość życia - magazyn 23:15 Kaiser TV - talkshow PRO 7 08:15 Smurfy 08:40 Animaniacy 09:00 Przygody Galawantów - film 10:40 Ogień i lód - komedia sensacyjna 12:20 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria - komedia USA 1982 14:05 Downhill Willy - komedia USA 15:45 Pierwsza liga 2 - komedia USA 17:35 Seriale animowane 17:40 Simpsonowie 18:00 Wallace & Gromit 18:30 Bill Cosby Show 19:00 świat według Bundych - serial 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 taff - magazyn publicystyczny 20:15 Wojna dwóch róż - komedia 22:30 Dead Bang - film sensacyjny 00:25 Za dziesięć minut północ - film sensacyjny CARTOON NETWORK 13:30 Batman 14:00 Maska 14:30 Tom i Jerry 15:00 Show Bugsa i Daffy 15:30 Droopy i Dripple 16:00 Smurfy 16:30 Scooby Doo 17:30 Laboratorium Dextera 18:00 Johnny Bravo 18:30 Krówka i kurczak 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Flintstonowie 20:00 Taz-Mania 20:30 Zwariowane podróże 21:00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRE- STLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko 22:00 Wilk morski - film przygodowy 24:00 Listonosz dzwoni zawsze dwa ra- zy - dramat obyczajowy PLANETE 12:05 Jerozolimski syndrom 13:10 Samotna planeta: Tanzania i Zan- zibar 14:00 Zwano ją chuda 15:00 Wielcy kreatorzy mody (5/6): Guerlain 15:25 Anioły i demony miasta 17:00 Cysterska twierdza modlitwy 17:30 Bal władców świata 18:20 Mistrzowie jazzu (3/11): Arm- strong 19:10 Morskie opowieści (11/13): Skar- by Floty Hiszpańskiej 19:40 Mury z piasku 20:35 Trzy miasta, trzy wyzwania 21:25 U wodopoju 22:20 Guma do żucia znana i nieznana 23:10 Podróż po świecie narkotyków (1/5): Sztuczne raje DISCOVERY CHANNEL 17:00 Vademecum twardziela: Au- rukun 17:30 Flightline, czyli wszystko o ma- szynach latających 18:00 Najlepsze brytyjskie samo- chody: Bentley 19:00 Dzikie Discovery: Legendy o rekinie zabójcy 20:00 Tajemniczy wszechświat Ar- thura C. Clarke'a: Szafa niesamo- witości 20:30 Katastrofa: Radioaktywny wy- ciek 21:00 Jurassica: Krokodyle i pierw- sze koty 22:00 Medycyna sądowa 24:00 Uzbrojenie wojenne: Sztukas 01:00 Najlepsze brytyjskie samo- chody: Bentley POLONIA 1 11:00 Top Shop 13:30 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn 14:00 Auto Salon - magazyn motoryza- cyjny 14:30 Reportaż z planu - magazyn no- wości filmowych 15:00 Top Shop 17:00 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 18:00 Namiętności - serial 19:00 Pełnym gazem - magazyn 19:30 Escape - magazyn komputerowy 20:00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla mło- dzieży 20:30 Celeste - serial 21:30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn 22:30 Pielęgniarka papy - film erotycz- ny, Włochy 1975 24:00 Program na sobotę Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1998 roku